Y la travesía sigue
by Irijb
Summary: Jack,y algo así cómo una continuación de la pelicula 2
1. Chapter 1

Otra de esas ideas... La pelicula no me pertenece. Por lo tanto Jack tampoco (desgraciadamente). Decidme si os gusta, sino también.

* * *

-Oh! Lastima que aún no han inventado las mentitas. Amigo, no te ofendas, pero tu aliento… Aun así, no creo que consigas las suficientes- decía un personaje (nuestro pirata favorito) intentando caminar por la boca (si se le puede decir así) del Kraken. 

-Bueno, nada personal pero tengo que…- mientras desenvaina su espada.

-Hey¿Quién apagó la luz? No veo nada- dijo girando de un lado al otro.

De pronto escuchó un sonido.

-Uh oh Noooo…- gritó justo antes que un montón de agua le cayera encima.

-Cof, cof. ¿Mi espada?-(busca)-Ah, aquí está-dijo tomando el objeto (que en realidad no era la espada).

-Auhh! Cangrejo!- sacudía la mano mientras se incorporaba de nuevo para seguir buscando su espada.

-mmm… ¿Qué es esto? Parece una…- dijo palpando el objeto –Ajá. Una botella de ron!-

Jack colocó la botella en su boca pero lo único que salió de ella fue agua y…

-(Wack) ¡Arena!- (Sí, Estamos en el Caribe)

-Al fin, mi espada- dijo feliz –No, no es… pero se parece. En fin- La tomó y continuó caminando.

-¡Auch! Cuidado- escuchó justo cuándo se topo con algo (que casi lo hace caer).

-¿Qué fue eso¿Un fantasma?- preguntó asustado aún sin poder ver nada.

-No-

-¿Davy Jones?-

-Frío-

-¿Barbosa?-

-¿eh?-

-¿Will?-

-error-

-¿Mi abuela?-

-¿Por qué sería tu abuela?-

-Bueno¿mi tatara tío bisabuelo tercero lejano?-

-¿Cómo?… No-

-Mi…-

-Ya basta, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer-

-Ah sí… ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Esperar a que me rescaten de este lugar-

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- cuestionó Jack sentándose a su lado.

-Pues……….- (15 minutos después) –mmm…….- (25 minutos después) – verás…….-(5 minutos después) –ah……..- ( hace una hora y Jack sigue roncando)-………No lo recuerdo- concluyó, y otro montón de agua volvió a pasar mojándolos a ambos (y despertando a Jack claro esta).

-¡Ah, me lleva¿Dónde estoy?-

-Dentro de un pulpo gigante-

-Ah- dijo mientras secaba su sombrero. –¿Y tienes idea de cómo salir?-

El hombre (mejor dicho anciano) no dijo nada e hizo una expresión (ya se imaginarán… ¬¬ Aunque Jack no la pudo ver porque todo estaba oscuro).

-Bueno, no quiero ser descortés, pero si no te importa…- dijo poniéndose de pie.-Tengo que encontrar mi barco- Jack se dispuso a seguir en la misma dirección. (sin poder ver nada).

-Ja, lo más seguro es que ya no quede ni la polilla. Además, no creo que quieras nadar en el jugo gástrico del monstruo-

-¿Crees?-

-¿Prefieres salir por abajo?-

-Bueno, si tienes otra idea en la cabeza…-

-¿Me creerás que nunca pensé en nada durante todo este tiempo?-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo además de esperar?-

-Bebo ron. Las penas con ron son menos.-

-¿Ron? Haberlo dicho antes querido amigo- dijo volviéndose rápidamente -¿Dónde está?-

-Por ahí debe estar un barril- Jack fue en busca del barril y sacó unas cuantas botellas (sorprendentemente, encontró el ron más rápido que su espada OO).

-Bien amigo mío mientras se me ocurre una idea, bebamos- dijo Jack entregándole una botella a su nuevo (mejor dicho viejo) amigo.

-Brindo por eso- y ambos chocaron las botellas (que casi se rompen).

-Yo-jo, yo-ho un gran pirata soy. Saqueamos, robamos, sin miedo hasta el fin. Brindad compañeros Yo-jo. Nos gusta pelear, hay que destrozar. Brindad compañeros Yo-ho!- (Me encanta esa canción) cantaban al unísono los dos, mientras el Kraken se balanceaba. (No porque bailara, sino porque estos dos en su interior, no eran precisamente los niños cantores de Viena).

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?-

-Espera- Jack volvió a dar un gran trago –…Nop, aun no-

-Bueno¿Otra ronda?-

-Sí, claro- (Hay, ya perdí la cuenta desde la número doce)

Mientras estaban en eso otro montón de agua los empapó.

-No otra vez- dijoalzando su botella.

-Sí. El Kraken abre su boca casi cada hora, ocho veces al día-

-¿Llevas la cuenta?-

-ese es mi pasatiempo principal-

-Mmm…- Jack volvió a beber. –Creo que tengo una idea-

-Pues yo tengo- (bostezo)-mucho sueño- dijo recostándose.

-La idea es…- dijo Jack mientras bostezaba. -… que vayamos a su boca….- empezó a recostarse -y esperemos….- cerró los ojos –…a salir.- terminó entre ronquidos.

Tiempo después el hombre (anciano) se despertó. Con la cara iluminada (aunque no se notara por la oscuridad).

-Hey- dijo al divisar al pirata dormido.

-Dije, eleven anclas. No seven anclas-murmuró éste entre ronquidos.

-Despierta- el hombre los sacudió un poco.

-No, gracias. así estoy bien- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, tengo una genial idea- el hombre lo pensó un momento -anda- lo sarandeó un poco más

-Ya dije que no quiero ir a la escuela- vovió a musitar. (Jeje¿en serio?)

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?... Ron-

-Eli...¿Ron?- dijo despavilandose.

-Ya sé. Que te parece si vamos a la boca del Kraken y esperamos el momento oportuno para salir- dijo emocionado el hombre.

Jack, ya despierto. Marcó una expresión en su cara (cómo de "Esto me suena conocido")

-Bien amigo, vamos- dicho y hecho los dos hombres se marcharon hacia la boca del Kraken, no sin que antes Jack tomara unas cuantas botellas de ron.

-Entonces- poniendose en posición para saltar. -una, dos...Uh oh- dijo al ver una de sus botellas rodar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el otro un poco más adelante.

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo Jack siguiendo la botella. La tomó

-date prisa- pero cuándo el pirata se levantó chocó con la "campanilla" del monstruo.

-Uh-ou- el golpe provocó una reacción -Ahhhh-

Los dos personajes, fueron expulsados y obligados a un aterrizaje forzoso. Uno movía los brazos tratando de volary Jack sin inmutarse caía con estilo (mientras sotenía su sombrero).

A fin de cuentas los dos fueron a caer al agua muy cerca de una isla (la misma isla dónde Jack había sido tratado de maravilla)

-Oh- expresó Jack al reconocer el lugar.

-Mira esa gente- dijo él hombre colocandose al lado del pirata y viendo a los nativos.

-Sí, ya la ví. Liki loko laka laka-

-¿Los conoces?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué les dijiste?-

-No tengo idea. - dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

Los nativos sacaron sus armas y mostraron sus caras de pocos amigos.

-¿Y ahora?-

Corre, tal vez aun podemos alcanzar al Kraken- el hombre alcanzó a Jack arrojandose al agua mientras les lanzaban lanzas y demás objetos.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola a todos. Cuánto tiempo sin verlos- decía animadamente Jack Sparrow al ver a sus queridos… amigos. –Will, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- le saluda –Elizabeth, te ves diferente. ¿Has perdido peso?- dijo viéndola rápidamente. –Gibbs, tu…¿subiste de peso?- dijo sonriendo. –Todos ustedes, gracias por estar aquí- dijo a la tripulación –Y…¿Barbosa?- dijo con la ceja arqueada –La misma manzana verde de siempre- mientras éste daba una mordida a su fruto -¿Por qué siempre es una manzana verde?-

-Sí- dijeron todos

-Me gusta el verde- contestó Barbosa.

-Pero te hace ver gordo- irrumpió Elizabeth.

-Sí- el coro de todos.

-¿Has intentado con otra fruta?- cuestionó Jack

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-¿La sandía?- sugirió Will

-Muy pesada- dijo Barbosa.

-¿Las uvas?- preguntó Elizabeth

-Muy caras- justificó Barbosa.

-¿Las fresas?- dijo Gibbs

-Me dan alergia- respondió.

-¿Qué tal la zanahoria?- opinó Ragetti

-Eso no es una fruta- (Oô)

-Y… ¿La manzana roja? Para variar- dijo Jack.

-Mmm… Tal vez- Barbosa se fue pensando.

-----------------

-Pero, no me explico cómo es que sobreviviste al Kraken- dijo un sorprendido Gibbs.

-Yo menos-

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?- cuestionó Will

-Pues, conocí a un curioso hombre que…- (Hasta ahora, toda la tripulación sigue roncando) Jack se cansó de contar la historia y se fue a la orilla del barco, para ver el mar.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?- preguntó Elizabeth acercándose despacio.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo- pidió Jack con media sonrisa.

-Porque…- Elizabeth se acercó más a él. -… si no lo haces te devolveré al Kraken, pero por el lado opuesto- (¿hay un lado opuesto?).

-Perdonada. ¿Qué te parece un beso para cerrar el trato?-

-Por supuesto…- dijo acercándose aun más -…que no- concluyó y se alejó bruscamente de él.

-Yo también te quiero, Elizabeth- dijo por lo bajo Jack. –Me pregunto si hay ron-

Así siguió la travesía hacia… quien sabe dónde.

La tripulación seguía dormida, Elizabeth en su camarote, Barbosa comiendo una manzana (esta vez roja), Jack bebía y…(Espera, ¿Quién esta en el timón?)

(Pum)

-¿Ya me morí?- Jack levantándose por el golpe

-Ah - Barbosa suelta su manzana.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Elizabeth

-Encallamos- dijo Gibbs

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó Will

-Oh, no- expresó Jack una vez en cubierta –No aquí-dijo al reconocer el lugar

(No, no es la isla de los nativos, si es lo que creen. Aunque no hay otro lugar mas divertido)

-Pero si es la isla dónde te hemos nombrado gobernador- se burló Barbosa

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Y TU estas bajo mis órdenes- rió Jack

-No veo que es lo malo de la isla- dijo Elizabeth.

-No hay ron, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Jack quejándose (esto último hizo que todos se decepcionaran).

-El barco esta bien encallado- agregó Will.

-Bueno, pues manos a la obra- dijo Gibbs.

-¡Tripulación!- dijeron Jack y Barbosa al mismo tiempo.

-Yo doy las órdenes. Soy el capitán- dijo Barbosa.

-Pero yo soy el gobernador de esta isla-

-Yo fui a rescatarte-

-Yo nunca pedí que me rescataras-

-Esto llevará un buen rato- inquirió Will.

-¿El desencallar el barco o la discusión de estos testarudos?- cuestionó Elizabeth.

-Mmm….-

Y así mientras unos piensan en cómo salir en la isla, unos en cómo desencallar el barco, otros en quien da las ordenes y otros en si aún queda ron. Este capítulo ha llegado a su fin.

(Come frutas y verduras)

**Diganme si os gusta, si no también. Sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias son muy importantes para este fic. Gracias y saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-**Bueno, anduvimos un tiempo perdidos. Tratando de hallar la manera de recuperarte, Barbosa seguía con el orgullo de ser capitán, sus conocimientos y sus grandes decisiones, nos aburrieron…-

-¡Así que los aburro?- dijo Barbosa apareciendo de repente e interrumpiendo a Gibbs.

-No, no nos aburres- aclaró Will –Tu eres aburrido- Barbosa se quedó callado.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya¿qué pasó después?- inquirió Jack, quien estaba muy interesado en saber cómo es que lo habían rescatado. Comenzaba a aburrirse de estar en esa isla con el barco encallado, así que pidió que le contaran la historia.

-Pues,- siguió hablando Will – nos cansamos de dar vueltas, así que toda la tripulación, menos Barbosa; optamos por dos cosas: preguntar por ti a cada persona, animal o cosa, hasta dar contigo (y preguntarte a ti XD); la otra era tirar a Barbosa por la borda (imagínense OO'). Pero, fue vetada y…-

- Que bueno ¬ ¬ - agregó Barbosa – gracias a mi gran aliada la espada- acto seguido acarició el arma.

-Sí, ejem. Y ¿Entonces?- Jack volvió al tema.

-Entonces, preguntamos en cada isla, naufragio en medio de la nada, barco, cantina, pueblo- siguió Elizabeth, quien acaba de integrarse a la plática. –Le preguntamos a cada capitán, tendero, armero, herrero…-

-Caníbal, ladrón, perico, damisela…- agregó Gibbs

-pirata, bruja, corcel, cochero…- siguió Will

-anciano, jardinero, cocinero…- continuó Barbosa de mala gana

-estuvimos a punto de preguntarle a Davy Jones – comentó Raguetti.

- hasta, que por fin…- dijo toda la tripulación al mismo tiempo (ya no me quedaban solos. Jeje)

- dimos con un hombre (anciano) que tenía un perro (con unas llaves) que dijo santo y seña de dónde estaba un hombre de 1.78 m de altura, alrededor de los 39 años de edad, estado civil soltero, cabello oscuro largo con todo tipo de utilería en él, ojos marrones, bigote y barba, estrafalario, con indicios de no estar en su sano juicio, egocéntrico, aficionado al Ron y que respondía al nombre de Jack Sparrow con el grado de Capitán- concluyó el perico (ya sé, es lo más que ha hablado hasta ahora. El pobrecito se quedó sin aire)

-Ah- exclamó Jack mientras hacía unos gestos muy raros (Sí, ni el mismo se cree alrededor de los 39. Jeje, pero se ve muy conservado el hombre)

-Capítan- se acercó Pintel (es que menciono mucho a Raguetti)

-¿Y ahora? No me digas que se acabaron las provisones-

-No, señor…-

-Entonces¿se hundió el barco?- (Cómo? Esta encallado)

-No…-

-¿Quién se murió¿Se acabo el ron?-

-¿Qué?- se espantaron todos (menos Elizabeth)

-No, tranquilos, el ron está bien, y aún queda- suspiró de alivio por parte de todos (menos de Elizabeth)

-Ah, Entonces¿Quién se murió?- preguntó Jack más calmado.

-Nadie-

-Bueno, Pintel¿entonces a que viniste?-

-A decirle que…-

-El barco está listo- dijo uno de los grumetes

-…Eso- término Pintel

-Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- (Pintel puso una cara de ¬¬)

-Todos al barco- dijo Barbosa (me había olvidado de él, disculpen)

-Oye, yo doy esa orden- se quejó Jack

-Yo era el capitán antes de encontrarte- se defendió Barbosa

-ERA, ANTES- subió la voz Jack.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, mientras todos ya estaban dentro del barco listos para zarpar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La tripulación festejó animadamente hasta muy tarde, que habían logrado salir de la isla (cualquier cosa es motivo para beber ron, Jeje)

Todos cayeron profundamente dormidos (hasta el perico) menos, Elizabeth (porque no bebió) y Jack (porque a él no lo tumba).

-Jack, disculpa, es que…- Elizabeth paró en seco al abrir la puerta de su camarote (el de Jack) y encontrarse con él sin camisa (sí, sólo sin camisa).

-¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth?- preguntó éste ignorando el bochorno de ella.

-Este…- apartó los ojos de su torso y los cruzó con los de él. –no me dieron muchas ganas de dormir allá con todo ese olor a ron. Hasta Will está dormido- se justificó

-¿Y?- preguntó Jack

-Y…- no sabía cómo pedirle que cambiaran de lugar; y en ese momento su mirada se posó de nuevo en el torso del pirata.

-Y… ¿querías ver si cambiábamos de lugar?- inquirió Jack

-Eh, Si- respondió un poco sorprendida. Y esperando quizás una negativa.

-Bueno, no veo por qué no- Jack se voltió dispuesto a recoger algunas cosas. En ese momento una de las cicatrices de la espalda llamó la atención de Elizabeth.

-Esa cicatriz en tu espalda, fue por…-

-una puñalada- terminó él. Elizabeth se acercó, por lo que Jack se volteó hacía ella.

-¿Y estás?- preguntó señalando otras.

-magulladuras de tortura-

-Está es la de pirata- dijo señalando la P, a lo que Jack asintió.

-Tienes muchas historias en el cuerpo- este comentario hizo sentir un poco orgulloso a Jack. –Esta¿de qué es?- siguió Elizabeth

-Em, pues verás- cambió su semblante –a veces las escaleras son muy pronunciadas y resbalosas en algunos lados y…- Elizabeth comprendió en seguida.

-Bueno¿esta?-

-Estem, pues, un pirata no puede andar por allí sin su cicatriz de patada de mula. Jeje- el semblante de Jack cambió (los accidentes pasan).

-¿Y las otras?-

-Bueno, es que a veces. La gente cae de su cama y accidentalmente, sobre el compás, la escuadra, y las botellas de ron vacías-

-Y…-

-Bueno, Elizabeth, has de estar muy cansada ya- interrumpió Jack frenéticamente –me voy, para que descanses. Otro día hablamos- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Jack-

-¿Si?-

-Tus cosas- respondió ella entregándoselas.

-Sí, gracias. Buenas noches, Elizabeth-

-Buenas noches, Jack-

**Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan tomatazos, cebollazas, lechugazos o lo que gusten. Opiniones quejas o sugerencias. Un saludo a todos mis lectores, y a los que no me han leído. Tal vez, este cap. me quedó un poco largo, no acostumbro, pero es que tenía muchas ideas.**

**P.D. Un saludo a Mr. Johnny Depp, ya sé que es posible que no lo lea, pero en fin, Un saludo (es que esta muy conservado, no aparenta sus 43 años)**


End file.
